External Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices may be connected to a host computing device. Because external USB devices are designed to be removable from a host computing device in a “plug and play” manner, they may be inserted or removed by a user. USB devices can include a standardized connection for peripheral devices such as keyboards, video cameras, printing devices, memory devices, and/or other types of peripheral devices. In some examples, the USB devices can be utilized as battery chargers for portable devices.